


Right Now

by Diana_Lua



Series: Burning [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Universe, Manga Spoilers, Other, POV Trowa Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Lua/pseuds/Diana_Lua
Summary: "And we wanna fight; each of us has something to do, something to achieve.So, we just wanna be right here, right now.We got fire, so, let it burn…"





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some context of Episode Zero, chapter 4.

**Burning**

_(Trowa's POV)_

**Right Now**

I'm not sure if it's right for me to be here.  
I have no past, no history, no family, no attachments.  
I have no name.

I felt like I'm not worth anything alive.  
I've only survived because of my fighting abilities.  
'Cause I have a natural talent and polished my skills in this war-torn world.

Right now, somehow, I'm in the center of the fire.

It may not be a huge change of scenery for me.  
I've been a soldier from the day I was born.  
But, if once I was alone, I'm not right now.  
We are five.

Even though, I wasn't exactly chosen like the others; not by the scientists, not by anyone.  
I was just in the right place, at the right moment. I was chosen by fate.  
And I didn't care about fulfilling the role.  
Not that I had something better to do. Not that I had somewhere to go.  
Even so, I don't wanna leave.  
None of us wanna leave.

" _ **We don't wanna leave"**_

For a long time, I thought I had no feelings too.  
'Cause I was exhausted with seeing sad faces.  
And, as a baby, I used up enough of them to last a lifetime.  
So, yeah, I kept shutting down my heart all my life.

Didn't matter 'cause I thought that I had no desire, no dreams, no yearnings.  
I was born at war; alone I grew up frozen in a tearless mask, which I thought I would use until the day I die.  
I thought to let the wind carry me was the only way to live.  
I thought that I didn't care, 'cause I never had a place to go or get back to.

Then, the wind had changed...  
And it lit up something inside me.

Still, it's carrying me to the war, to the fire, but there's a difference now…  
Still, I have no name but the one that I took from a dead man...  
My heart opened and got fire, melting my mask away.  
For the first time, I have others caring about me, for me to care about them.  
Instead of just disposable comrades, I have friends which I can count on.

And we wanna fight; each of us has something to do, something to achieve.  
So, we just wanna be right here, right now.

" _ **No, we just wanna be right now**_ _[right, ri-ri-right now]_ "

Once, I was a traveler looking for a place to go home to.  
I thought that outer space should be better than there I was.  
Until I discovered that it was all the same, the whole world, Earth and space, in fire.  
But, together, we've got it.

I discovered that I have desires, that I have yearnings; one stronger than all.  
I discovered that I already have a place to call home.  
And right now I'm burning to protect it.  
Not matter if on Earth or space, I will find my way to go home.

I discovered that I have feelings.  
'Cause, even deeply hidden, my heart is just like the others: still pure and straight.  
I wanna do the right thing, right now.  
'Cause we're burning, burning in desire to end this bloody mess.

We are seeing people acting crazy, lost, hopeless, just lurking incapable of changing things.  
But we can do it, we can change things.  
We can bring hope to the people, make things right.  
We can fight, and with such strong weapons, we will do it with all our might.

" __ **And what we see  
****Is everybody's on the floor acting crazy  
****Getting lurker to the lights out"**

We will find a place to go home to, for everyone to go home to.  
'Cause we can.

We got fire, so, let it burn…

* * *

_Diana C. Figueiredo_

_Diana Lua_

_Written in: Jan/28, Feb/02 and Aug/17/2017 - Published: Aug/29/2017_

_Beta reader: Cylina Nightshade_

_Last change: Aug/29/2017_

**Author's Note:**

> # The inspiration came with the music: Burn, Ellie Goulding
> 
> I actually intended to write a lot of others POV's... But once this kind of thing didn't awake any interest in general, I will just move it to my hiatus list. I'm glad, at least, to finish this last one.


End file.
